Sensaciones Sónicas
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|241 px|Logotipo anterior de Suite Sync [[Archivo:Fachada_de_Sensaciones_Sónicas.jpg|thumb|241 px|'Sensaciones Sónicas', Prolongación Tajin № 900]] [[Archivo:Fachada_interior_de_sensaciones_sonicas.jpg|thumb|241 px|Fachada interior de Sensaciones Sónicas]] Sensaciones Sónicas (antes Suite Sync o Suite Sync de México) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos y post-producción, perteneciente al señor Gerardo Suárez. Fue fundada a principios de los años de 1990. Sus estudios, instalaciones y oficinas se encuentran ubicados en la calle de Prolongación Tajin número 900, en la colonia "Emperadores" al sur de la Ciudad de México. Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos se encuentran películas, series de televisión y dibujos animados, principalmente para Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. y NBC Universal. Scooby-doo-whereareyou!.jpg|Ha doblado la franquicia de Scooby-Doo!, desde que se revivió la franquicia en 1998 hasta 2015, su trabajo mas querido y duradero. Ben 10.jpg|Tambien ha doblado la franquicia de Ben 10, desde 2005 hasta 2013, fue otro de sus trabajos mas duraderos 0girls1.jpg|También ha doblado la franquicia de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, desde 1998 hasta 2013, otro de sus trabajos duraderos. Ed, edd n eddy.jpg|Ed, Edd y Eddy, doblado en Sensaciones Sónicas. Courage the Cowardly Dog intertitle.jpg|Coraje, el perro cobarde, doblado en Sensaciones Sónicas. 3574-adventure-time-adventure-time.jpg|Hora de aventura (Temp. 1-5), doblado en Sensaciones Sónicas. Regular-show-7.jpg|Un show más (Temp. 1-4), doblado en Sensaciones Sónicas. El_Increible_Mundo_de_Gumball.jpg|El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temps.1-2), doblado en Sensaciones Sónicas. Dexter.jpg|El laboratorio de Dexter, otra serie doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas Johnny_Bravo_Full_Color_-full.jpg|Johnny Bravo, otra serie doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas Vaca_y_pollo2.jpg|La Vaca y el Pollito, otra serie doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas LogoKND.gif|KND: Los chicos del barrio, otra serie doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas MAD-_TV_Show_Title.jpg|MAD (Temps. 1-3) Historia Sensaciones Sónicas fue fundada entre 1990-1991 bajo el nombre "Suite Sync". Por aquella época trabajaban allí actores como Herman López, Ricardo Mendoza, Cristina Hernández, Maggie Vera, Esteban Siller, entre otros, y fue el primer estudio en donde el actor de doblaje Gustavo Melgarejo comenzo a trabajar frecuentemente. thumb|[[Cartoon Network Studios|Cartoon Network fue uno de sus mayores clientes, para el doblaje de sus producciones]] Pero el primer doblaje que se realizó en 1993 con la llegada de su primer cliente: Warner Bros. y sus primeras producciones dobladas en el estudio fueron las primeras series animadas del canal Cartoon Network (que en ese momento era un canal muy reciente y recién empezaba sus emisiones), y se doblaron ahí programas como El show de Moxy y ¡Que historia tan maravillosa! (este ultimo era un doblaje en colaboración junto a Colombia y Los Ángeles). Años más tarde, se doblaron proyectos, como La ciudad de los niños perdidos (que fue la primera película doblada) y series como El laboratorio de Dexter, Johnny Bravo y La Vaca y el Pollito. En 1997 llega su segundo cliente, el cual fue Columbia Pictures a doblar algunas de sus peliculas como Gattaca (de 1997), y Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (de 1999), aunque abandono a la empresa de doblaje despues de la pelicula 8 mm (de 1999) habiendo solamente doblado 4 producciones de Columbia. Mientras tanto, Warner Bros./Cartoon Network seguia mandando frecuentemente todas sus producciones. Entre 1998 al 2001, en el estudio se doblaban Las Chicas Superpoderosas, Ed, Edd y Eddy, Coraje, el perro cobarde, Soy la Comadreja, entre otros, y el inicio de la franquicia de Scooby-Doo! en el estudio desde 1998. Durante el 2003 al 2006, Focus Freatures y Universal Entertaiment, comenzaron a mandar casi todas sus peliculas al estudio de doblaje desde 2003 hasta el 2012, convirtiendose en los 2ndos y 3ros clientes más frecuentes en Suite Sync (ambos detras de Warner Bros./Cartoon Network que eran los clientes más frecuentes en el estudio). Durante esos años, tambien se dobaban Ben 10 y El Campamento de Lazlo; contando que Alejandro Urbán comienza a trabajar en Suite Sync en el 2005 como interprete y cantante, y su primer trabajo fue cantar el inserto de Ben 10. En el año 2007 Suite Sync cambia de nombre para ser renombrado como Sensaciones Sónicas, y desde ese momento, comienzan a ocurrir sucesos que hicieron que la calidad de los trabajos en el estudio comenzaran a bajar. En el año 2007 a 2010 se doblaban series como Chowder, Los Sábados Secretos, Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, y Hora de aventura (que esta fue la ultima serie del estudio con doblaje de calidad). En el año 2011, el señor Gerardo Suárez (director, dueño y socio fundador del estudio) decidió venderle la totalidad de sus acciones de la empresa a la familia Urbán, y nombró a su esposa, la cantante Claudia Urbán como directora y gerente general, dado a que ésta última quería intervenir en la empresa del señor Suárez. Claudia Urbán, sin ninguna experiencia en el negocio del doblaje, tomó la decisión de que todos los doblajes que realizara el estudio se grabaran sin un director de doblaje para ahorrar costos, pues su intención, según rumores, era convertir a Sensaciones Sónicas en un estudio de música. Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena y MAD fueron algunas de las series afectadas por la decisión. Por este motivo, casi el 90% de actores y actrices de doblaje que trabajaban en el estudio tanto dirigiendo como actuando (entre ellos Gaby Ugarte, Víctor Ugarte, Christine Byrd, Dulce Guerrero y muchos otros) renunciaron a laborar en la empresa debido a que les era imposible trabajar sin director, además de que las relaciones con la nueva administración eran insoportables; por lo que Claudia Urbán puso a sus hermanos, los también cantantes: Alejandro, Daniel, Patty y Marina Urbán a localizar, supervisar e incluso, actuar en proyectos de la empresa (siendo que ninguno de ellos es actor de doblaje y carecen de experiencia en el negocio). Sólo algunas series, caricaturas y películas (como Un show más, Hora de aventura, ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A., Up All Night, Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood y El increíble mundo de Gumball) lograron mantener un director de doblaje, que cuida la interpretación y la continuidad de los actores y traductores, conservando la calidad del producto. Las demás series (como MAD de Warner Bros. y Cartoon Network) se grabaron sin director, sólo con el apoyo de los técnicos de sala e ingenieros de sonido, dejando la interpretación vocal en manos de los actores. Esto provocó una notable baja de calidad en algunos de los trabajos del estudio, debido a la falta de dirección, las malas traducciones y los pocos actores. Hasta ahora, la empresa es manejada, supervisada y dirigida por Claudia Urbán, mientras que los insertos son leídos por Gerardo Suárez (aunque en algunos episodios de Hora de aventura, El increíble mundo de Gumball y Un show más son leídos por Alejandro Urbán sin razón aparente). Asimismo, Gerardo Suárez actualmente ocupa el cargo de Gerente de producción. Debido a esto, en 2012 Cartoon Network estuvo cerca de lanzar una demanda a Sensaciones Sónicas debido a la mala calidad del doblaje y por esto, CN forzó a la familia Urbán, bajo amenaza de demanda, a poner un director de nuevo a todos sus proyectos, como en los casos de MAD y Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, y la mayor parte de los proyectos de Cartoon Network fueron supervisados por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, Juan Antonio Edwards, Rafael Pacheco, Circe Luna y reintegrando como director a Óscar Flores. Ya con la incorporación de los directores en la empresa algunos actores volvieron a reincorporarse, como en el caso de Karla Falcón, Óscar Flores, Rossy Aguirre, Martín Soto e Igor Cruz, entre otros. A finales de 2013, Cartoon Network terminó su contrato con la empresa después de 18 años, por lo que los proyectos que se doblaban ahí (Hora de aventura, Un show más, El increíble mundo de Gumball, Ben 10: Omniverse y MAD) pasaron a ser doblados en SDI Media de México. La razón por la que estas series se dejaron de doblar en este estudio aún es desconocida, pero hay rumores que afirman que fue por el mal trabajo que se le empezó a dar a dichas series en sus temporadas más recientes y por eso se optó por un cambio de estudio de doblaje. La única serie que se mantuvo en el estudio y uno de sus trabajos más importantes y duraderos, fue la franquicia de Scooby-Doo de Warner Bros. y Hanna-Barbera, cuyas series y películas aún se doblaban en Sensaciones Sónicas con sus actores de doblaje originales, sin embargo, para cuando se estrenó su más reciente serie ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! en octubre de 2015, esta se dobló en SDI Media de México con un reparto diferente al actual, y los tres siguientes proyectos a esta serie, fueron también doblados en dicho estudio, por lo que esto podría significar que la franqucia más duradera del estudio, ya no seguirá doblándose más allí. Recientemente, en los últimos trabajos doblados en este estudio, se ha podido observar un incremento en la calidad del doblaje, la traducción y un mejor manejo de reparto en general, además del regreso de actores que ya no laboraban en la empresa durante la anterior administración (entre ellos Jesse Conde, Blas García, Carlo Vázquez o Catalina Múzquiz), así como el retiro total de la familia Urbán en todos los aspectos de doblaje. Esto probablemente se debia a la reducción de trabajos realizados, además de un intento por mantener la calidad y permanencia de la franquicia Scooby-Doo en Sensaciones Sónicas, el único trabajo que se dobla actualmente en el estudio. En varias de las series animadas dobladas en el estudio, se escucha la frase "Doblaje hecho en México por Sensaciones Sónicas" hablado por el actor Óscar Flores. Lista de trabajos Películas 'Universal' *Columbus Circle (2012) *El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) *Hombre lobo: La bestia entre nosotros (2012) *Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) *Beethoven: Una aventura navideña (2011) *Olas salvajes 2 (2011) *Sanctum (2011) *Si fueras yo (2011) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *La última carta 2: El baile de los asesinos (2010) *Los recolectores (2010) *Más allá del cielo (2010) *Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Arrástrame al infierno (2009) *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) *Brüno (versión Universal) (2009) *Duplicidad (2009) *El escape perfecto (DVD Universal) (2009) *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) *Enemigos públicos (2009) *Los piratas del rock (2009) *Peleador callejero (2009) *Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) *Sólo para parejas (2009) *The Fourth Kind (2009) (versión Universal) *The Invention of Lying (2009) (versión Universal) *Triunfos robados 5: Que gane la mejor (2009) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) *Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Definitivamente, tal vez (2008) *Diva adolescente (2008) *El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) *El sustituto (2008) *Frost / Nixon (2008) *Jugando sucio (2008) *Mamá por encargo (2008) *Miami Vice (2008) *Se busca (2008) *The Express (2008) *Un par nada ejemplar (2008) *Una idea brillante (2008) *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) *El reino (2007) *Elizabeth: La edad de oro (2007) *Gángster americano (2007) *Juego de poder (2007) *Las reglas de Georgia (2007) *Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) *Aceptados (2006) *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) *El buen pastor (2006) *El plan perfecto (2006) *En las tinieblas (2006) *La última carta (2006) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) *Niños del hombre (2006) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) *Tres son multitud (2006) *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) *Viviendo con mi ex (2006) *Vuelo 93 (2006) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) *Soldado anónimo (2005) 'Focus Features' *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) *Al filo de la mentira (2011) *Beginners: Así se siente el amor (2011) *El águila de la legión perdida (2011) *Greenberg (2010) *The Kids Are All Right (2010) *Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) *Buscando el hogar (2009) *Los piratas del rock (2009) *Un hombre serio (2009) *Hamlet 2 (2008) *Milk (2008) *Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) *Promesas del este (2007) (versión DVD Universal) *Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) 'Rogue Pictures' *MacGruber (2010) *La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *La profecía del no nacido (2009) *Doomsday (2008) *Los extraños (2008) *Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías (2007) 'Warner Premiere' *Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo! El mapa misterioso (2013) *¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago (2010) *¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) *Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) *Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) (Raw Feed) *Otis deseos oscuros (2008) (Raw Feed) 'Columbia Pictures' *8 mm (1999) *Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) *El mundo de las Spice Girls (1997) *Gattaca (1997) 'Cartoon Network' *Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) *Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) *Re-Animado (2006) 'Otros proyectos' *Verano en febrero: Una historia real (2013) *La otra Kathrin (2012) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) (Relativity Media / Universal) *Diversión mortal (2008) *Sobrevivir (2006) *The Matador (2005) (The Weinstein Company) *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) *Alguien tiene que ceder (2003) (Warner Bros. / Columbia Pictures) *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) (Warner Bros.) *La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) Series animadas 'Cartoon Network' *El show de Moxy *¡Que historia tan maravillosa! *El laboratorio de Dexter (temporadas 1ª–4ª; episodios 6–78) *Johnny Bravo *La Vaca y el Pollito *Soy la Comadreja *Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Ed, Edd y Eddy *Mike, Lu y Og *Coraje, el perro cobarde *El escuadrón del tiempo *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Ben 10 *Chowder *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Los Sábados Secretos *Hora de aventura (temporadas 1ª–5ª; hasta episodio 130) *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Generador Rex *Un show más (temporadas 1ª–4ª) *Titán sim-biónico *El increíble mundo de Gumball (temporadas 1ª–2ª) *Ben 10: Omniverse (temporadas 1ª–4ª) 'Warner Bros.' *Static Shock *Ozzy y Drix *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Duck Dodgers *Krypto, el Superperro *Loonatics *Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *DC Nation Shorts (Cortos de MAD) 'Adult Swim' *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Calamareños *Pollo Robot 'Otros proyectos' *El escuadrón diabólico (Hanna-Barbera) (redoblaje) *Bob el constructor (HIT Entertainment) *La momia (Universal Cartoon Studios) *Robotboy (Cartoon Network / France 3) *MAD (Warner Bros. Animation / Cartoon Network) (temporadas 1ª–3ª) Especiales *Ahí vien-Ed, ahí vien-Ed *Ben 10/Generador Rex: Héroes unidos *Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio *Llorando de miedo *Scooby-Doo! Juegos espeluznantes *Noche buena, niña mala *Las Chicas Superpoderosas reinan *Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro *Un empalagoso día de San Valentín *Una blanca Eddy-Navidad *¡Scooby-Doo!: Fiestas embrujadas *Scooby-Doo! y la amenaza del Perro Mecánico *Del yunque a la sustancia X *Copa Toon Cortos animados y promos *Biografía Toon *Consejos Copa Toon *Bumpers de Ahora/'Después' de Cartoon Network (con la locución de Cristina Hernández, Óscar Flores como Número Uno, Arturo Mercado como Shaggy y Maggie Vera como Burbuja, entre otros). (1) *Bumpers y cortos de la Era Ciudad Cartoon Network (2005–2010) *Promos de lo nuevo del mes de Cartoon Network (primero con la locución de Cristina Hernández (2) y después con la de Omar Soto, y los actores de voz de Un show más). *Las Chicas Superpoderosas vs. La Legión del Mal *Ben 10 y los Superamigos *Capitán Durán en: Los Originales *Toonface *Movimiento Cartoon *No aceptes sustitutos *Toonix (con la locución de José Lavat) Notas: * (1) Durante estos bumpers también se escuchaban voces de otros personajes como Mandy de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, quien era doblada por Rebeca Gómez, pero debido a que esta serie no era doblada en ese estudio, posiblemente se dobló en otro estudio diferente, como Candiani Dubbing Studios. * (2) En los anteriores promos de lo nuevo del mes de Cartoon Network, con la locución de Cristina Hernández, también aparecían los personajes Billy y Mandy de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, los cuales eran doblados por sus respectivos actores de doblaje, pero fueron grabados en otro estudio, como Candiani, que ha sido donde se han doblado los spots y promos de esta serie, debido a que esta era una de las pocas series de Cartoon Network en no ser dobladas en Sensaciones Sónicas. Series de televisión 'NBC Universal' *Construyendo un parque *Friday Night Lights *La oficina *Monk *Noches sin descanso - Up All Night *Outsourced: Novedades de la India 'Cartoon Network' *Big Bag *Un cerebro animado 'Columbia TriStar' *Aunque usted no lo crea (versión moderna) *Shasta McNasty 'Southern Star' *Las aventuras de Snobs *No culpes al koala 'Otros proyectos' * El amigo alemán (Netflix) *Conmovedora maldad (USA Network) *Dharma y Greg (20th Century Fox) *El rey de Queens (Columbia TriStar / Sony / CBS) *Pensacola: Alas de oro (Eyemark / CBS) Miniseries *Elvis: Camino a la fama Anime *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Popolocrois *Yu-Gi-Oh! (5ª temporada) *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (1ª temporada) Películas animadas 'Warner Bros.' *South Park: Más grande, más larga y al desnudo *Clifford, la película *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín‎ *La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown‎ *Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown *Canguro Jack: ¡Hola, Estados Unidos! *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México *Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja *Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien *Scooby-Doo y la persecución cibernética *Animatrix *Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown *Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad *Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos *Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves *¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness *Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante *Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro *Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes *Scooby-Doo y la espada del samurái *Scooby-Doo! La leyenda del fantasmasauro *Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! *¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros *Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo *Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman *Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario *Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre *Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo *Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar *Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll 'Cartoon Network Studios' *El laboratorio de Dexter: El viaje de Dexter *Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio: Operación Z.E.R.O. *Todos contra los Ed's *Firebreather *Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood *Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena 'Universal' *La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo *La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos *Las aventuras de Clutch Powers 'Otros proyectos' *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película (Warner Bros. / Cartoon Network) Películas de anime *Ghost in the Shell 2: Inocencia (diálogos de Motoko Kusanagi) Actores de doblaje *El estudio cuenta con +250 voces, aunque debido a la falta de director, algunos actores/actrices de voz dejaron el estudio y otros se reincorporaron: 'Hombres' 'Mujeres' Intérpretes Locutores *Antonio Gálvez *Claudia Urbán *Cristina Hernández *Gerardo Suárez *Isabel Martiñón *Javier Rivero *Maggie Vera *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Óscar Flores *Yamil Atala Directores *Antonio Gálvez *Carlos Becerril *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Christine Byrd *Circe Luna *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Genaro Vásquez (hasta 2005) *Gerardo Suárez *Ilia Gil *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *Juan Antonio Edwards *Liza Willert *Lourdes Morán *Óscar Flores *Rafael Pacheco *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Hill *Ricardo Mendoza *Rocío Prado *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Arvizu *Salvador Delgado *Sergio Castillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yamil Atala Traductores y adaptadores *Arturo Cataño *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Carlos Pimentel *Carolina Fierro *Christine Byrd *Circe Luna *Elena Ramírez *Homero Villarreal *Janet León *Jesús Vallejo *Jorge Quezada Loyo *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Óscar Flores *Raúl Ubando Fernández *Sergio Illingworth Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos *Antonio Hernández Rosado *Jorge Quezada Loyo *Alejandro González *Gerardo Suárez *Felipe Galindo *Luis Senobio *Elena Armas *José Suárez *Juan Gress Personal *Gerardo Suárez - Fundador, dueño, director general, gerente de producción y gerente de post-producción *Claudia Urbán - Gerente administrativa *Alejandro Urbán - Director de producción y operaciones *Jorge Quezada Loyo - Propietario, gerente general y gerente de post-producción Otros *Marina Urbán - Logística y supervisión *Genaro Vásquez - Asistente de gerente general y gerente internacional de producción (1996–1998) *Antonio Hernández Rosado - Ingeniero de grabación, audio, edición y mezcla (2001–2011) *José Alfredo Arenas - Edición y post-producción *Miguel Ángel Antonio - Edición y post-producción *Alejandro González - Sincronía *Fernando Cabrera Freyre - Diseñador de audio y asistente (1999–2001) *Constant Adan Moreno Bello - Editor y transfer *Freddy Valeriani - Productor musical asociado (2001–2002) *Vanessa Garcel - Coordinadora de producción para Warner Bros. (2003) Clientes *Arvintel Media Productions (hasta 2012) *Banamex (hasta 2012) *BBC (hasta 2014) *Cartoon Network Latinoamérica (hasta 2014) *Columbia TriStar (hasta 2012) *CBS Broadcast International (hasta 2012) *NBC Universal (hasta 2015) *Rogue Pictures (una compañía de Relativity Media y NBC Universal) *Focus Features (una compañía de NBC Universal) *Televisa (hasta ¿?) *Turner Broadcasting System Latin America (hasta 2014) *Warner Bros. (hasta 2016) Datos de interés *En el año 2002 hicieron la música para el programa cómico mexicano de Televisa XHDRBZ, al principio con el nombre original de Suite Sync y después con el nombre actual de Sensaciones Sónicas. *En el año 2007, la empresa pasó de llamarse Suite Sync de México a Sensaciones Sónicas. Debido al cambio de nombre, en todas las producciones grabadas allí durante ese año, aparecía una locución en off grabada y hablada por el actor Óscar Flores que decía: "Doblaje hecho en México por Sensaciones Sónicas". Esta locución apareció en series y películas grabadas en 2007 y 2008, incluyendo KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Ben 10, Pollo Robot, Chowder, Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes, entre otras. *Hay actores que trabajan en la empresa como Moisés Iván Mora y Luis Alfonso Mendoza que también tienen experiencia como directores, pero no prestan sus servicios (como directores) para esta empresa. *Es probable que muy pronto sea cerrado, ya que las últimas entregas de Scooby-Doo pasaron a doblarse a SDI Media de México. Enlaces externos *Página web oficial (Suite Sync) *Canal de YouTube™ Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s